Heroes
by Assata
Summary: 1x26, Post-Auld Acquaintance. Even after saving the world, Icon is more than happy to remind his protégé that she's a hero, too. One-shot. Mentor and sidekick bonding.


** Title:** Heroes

**Word count****: **972

**Author's Note**: Mentions of the Blood Syndicate.

* * *

"...And then, I put a kinetic force field around Wonder Woman. I figured since she was the strongest, so will my force field!" Rocket flew beside an amused Icon, a wide smile adorning her face as they entered the city limits of Dakota. She was telling the story of how the Team saved the world, sometimes speaking so quickly he can barely understand her. He didn't mind. It's been a long time since he last saw her so happy and passionate. Not since the day, she first put on her uniform or took out their first adversary. It was...nice.

"...Robin and Superboy were _so_ cool! I was afraid I was gonna have to let Wonder Woman out so I can help them, but then _WHAM! _Batman and Superman got whupped! After Vandal Savage high tailed it outta there and right before New Years," Rocket sighed with elation. "I'm telling you Icon, I'm riding on Cloud 9."

Her mentor chuckled. "What on earth can make me think otherwise?"

She stuck her tongue out in reply. "Be as snarky as you want. _I_got to save the world with my ideals."

Icon smiled warmly. "And I'm very proud of you for it, Rocket."

As they flew over the brilliantly lit city, Icon landed on the street sidewalk as Rocket waited on a roof. He owed her double-fudge sundae with sprinkles and rasberries. "Honestly, I don't know anyone else as good with wagers as you are." He handed her a cup with a plastic red spoon sticking out of the already melting ice-cream. He sat down next to her at the ledge as she helped herself. They had a nice view of the nicer part of the city, the lights from the buildings and homes twinkling against the night. Their hometown seemed almost peaceful. Rocket raised her chin in pride. "Of course I am. I'm a woman of many talents. I told you didn't want to make a bet with me."

"A mistake I will take care to avoid in the future." Icon gingerly examined his plain, vanilla ice-cream before tasting a tiny sample. Rocket rolled her eyes. "Did you really just get plain vanilla?"

Icon frowned. "What's wrong with that?"

"It's boring. If your gonna get ice-cream, you gotta go all out." She licked the chocolate off her spoon. "Everyone knows that."

"Forgive me for breaking such a paramount rule," he said dryly. "I don't eat ice-cream often."

"... how exactly did we become friends?"

"I don't recall. Perhaps you should ask your friend, Miss Martian, the next time you meet."

Rocket open her mouth to reply, then paused. Something akin to realization crossed her eyes and her face dropped. The sudden surge of mirth fell as she stared down at her snack. "We're not friends."

Icon raised an eyebrow. "But you saved the world together. Surely you bonded...?"

"I mean, I don't know," Rocket dug her spoon in the dessert, but didn't pull it out. "All I did was ask questions. I helped and all, but I felt like an outsider the whole time."

"You just joined today or rather, last year. All you need is time to nourish your friendship."

"What if they don't like me?" Icon glanced at his protégé with concern. It was a rarity for her to have such insecurities. The girl was usually undaunted and upbeat; she certainly wasn't like this when they first met.

"Why would you think that? You get along with the Blood Syndicate fine."

"That's different. The sidekicks are _my_ heroes. I wanted to be hero because of them. What of they think I'm weird or not as good as they are?" _What if I'm not good enough?_Understanding dawned him as she let her ice-cream melt. Having someone to believe in is a powerful emotion to have. When a child grows up with such violence and hopelessness around her, a man or woman that dedicate their life to save the innocent is special. Having a young person do the same is more so. It meant anyone can rise and do good. It meant anyone who did wrong would always be punished. A child who was reminded she was powerless every waking moment can believe in a better tomorrow. He can barely imagine what she must have felt that day when he told her he would be in the league and she would be part of a secret team. That she would meet the people that shaped her goals in life. Of course she would be scared of not living up to their expectations.

Icon pursed his lips in thought. By now, his ice-cream was a puddle of liquid. "Rocket, there's something you need to understand."

Rocket didn't reply, but he knew she was listening.

"I can assure you right now not one of those sidekicks on Mount Justice were born into their roles. Like anyone else, they fought and worked for their position. They trained, sweat, and bled for the right to fight alongside their heroes. They were just like _you_." Icon continued as his protégé stared at him. "You deserve to be on that team, you're just as much as hero as they are. Don't ever forget that."

There was long moment of silence as the sounds of cars honking and the breeze blowing through the night. He let what he said sink in to the young girl. Did what he said go through to her-?

"Aw, man," she finally said, her voice quiet and small. "My sundae melted."

When he glanced at the lump of brown on her cup, small droplets of what was similar to rain dropped in her cup. He put an arm around her as she sniffed her nose and and wiped the wetness off her cheeks. He smiled.

"It's okay. I'll buy you another one tomorrow."


End file.
